Phantasean: Scarred for Life
by Victoria Kathleen Wright
Summary: In our world, the music and movie industry is dominated by 5 girls. What are these mysterious girls' secrets? First in a trilogy. Rating may be changed later...DO NOT READ. PROB WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND REWRITTEN EVENTUALLY.


Okay, hey guys! What's up? This is my first story, so please don't be _tooo_ mean...just dangerously criticizing..;)...I'm putting this under Harry Potter, but its a crossover between Harry Potter, Twilight, Percy Jackson, the Hunger Games, our world, and a lot of other world I'm not going to include yet. However, its mainly Harry Potter...Anyways, a lot of celebrities are characters as well. I'd love to hear your comments, but I need to add that these people are seen how I want to perceive them in this story and probably are nothing like I make them out to be- I'm talking about the _real_ people, not the book characters. They, I make exactly how they are shown in the books. Oh, and every chapter is from another Phantasea's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing...J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, Rick Riordan, and Suzanne Collins are the rich owners of what will be mentioned...I'm just a (relatively) poor devil... :)

**Enjoy and R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Phantasean**

**Part One: Scarred for Life**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1: The New Guests

I bounded in the door, breathless from volleyball practice. Waiting at the door was one of my most favorite people in the world, my faithful butler. But I called him Dad. My excitement suddenly turned to anxiousness. It wasn't normal for Dad to be standing, waiting for me… "Mail call." His deep, throaty voice sounded apologetic. Of course. What else would give me such an uneasy feeling?

Okay, I admit it. I've probably lost you by now. You don't know anything about me, and I'm blabbering like an idiot. A second ago, you were reading how my life used to be before **they** came.

My name is Victoria. Victoria Kathleen Wright. Some would die for what I had. I was rich. That was a fact. I had a huge house in the countryside. I was a famous actress. But what I didn't have was a family. The only people I could say I truly loved were my butler and housekeeper, who had been my mom and dad since the age of eight. Now, I was seventeen. Sure, I hung out with some of the other stars occasionally, but I just didn't like them enough to call them friends. Only some of them were incredibly close to me. My actual parents were too disappointed with me. I wasn't brainy or beautiful. But disowning me would have aroused gossip. So they came up with a brilliant plan. Why not ship me off to our mansion in the U.S.A.? They sent me a check every few days, which pretty much ruined my day. I loathed every mention of them. So when Dad seems worried about the mail, I know what's in it. But a surprise awaited me that day…

As I ripped the envelope (it would have been lovely if I ripped up the contents, too) open, TWO pieces of paper fell out. One, of course, was a check for a thousand Euros, but on the other, I recognized my mum's cramped handwriting. Yeah, right. I thought I'd gone crazy. They didn't even remember my birthday! What happened? Dad gave a little groan behind me. Obviously, he didn't want me to see it. I glared at him. Then, suspiciously, I scanned the few lines.

_Victoria:_

_Your cousins are coming. Treat them nicely. It's a family thing; so respect it. Take good care of them._

_Mr. and Mrs. Wright_

Ha. There was even an official Wright stamp. Hatred bubbled inside me like acid. But amazingly, I controlled it. "So, when are they coming?" I asked casually. Obviously relieved I hadn't exploded or anything, Dad sighed and had just opened his mouth when Mom's voice rang out over the loudspeakers. "They're here!"

My mind was still lingering on those good-bye moments when I got into the taxi for my cousin's house. She was a cousin I'd never met, they all were. Mother had told me that we'd get along well. As the plane had flown over Tampa, my mind wandered, and I was back on the beach with Mother the night she had told me about this trip (I still am not taking the fact that I am going to LIVE there seriously). "Ashleigh, you are a strong girl." She had said. "It is time you take up your own responsibilities. One of your cousins has lived by herself since she was quite young. I am sending you to her house in Georgia." I must have looked shocked and puzzled at once, because she laughed and went on, "I don't know why, but I think this is what must happen." I glared at her. "That's not a good enough explanation." She looked weary, so I had let it go, but now I wish I had persisted more. Maybe then I wouldn't have to go live with some stranger. I was interrupted in my thoughts by the driver. "Um, missy, here?' I was wondering what made him speak in such an awed tone when my gaze happened to catch upon where the taxi stood. A cobblestone road. Nice. I had a feeling that I would get along with this girl pretty well. Then, I looked up. Oh, wow.

Planes are so slow! Even this limousine seems faster. But it was worth it. I mean, the States are even prettier than I imagined! Of course, they're not nearly as great as France, but I was on an actual adventure! And not just one that means shopping in a boutique you've never been in before, although THAT is scarier. Hmmm…. But this place is not as flashy or exciting as New York, if you know what I mean! It looked beautiful when we passed it! City life would be just a dream come true! Glittery and glamorous and gorgeous and …Ohhhh….Just sooo….Perfect. Here, it was just too green. More peaceful, more country-ish. My mind zoomed back, soon, to the skyscrapers and Statue of Liberty in New York. "Ma'am." The chauffeur was looking at me. "Yes?" I replied dreamily. "We're here." He talked as if he was in his dream place, too. I flipped my hair to look at exactly what was planning on interrupting my fantasies. …Ohmygosh.

What exactly do you have to do to let your parents know you are NOT going to go away? I'll haunt them, I thought to myself. They'll see my face everywhere until they realize that forcing me to sit in this taxi was the worst they could have possibly done. And even _then_ they'll be haunted by me. Humph. Those actions were completely dimwitted. I don't even want to go. I pouted. I'd perfected this pose in the last week. I don't, don't, don't, don't…..Those were the last words I thought before I fell asleep. Snore. My dreams were full of pushing my aunt of the cliff. I didn't know her, but apparently_ she _suggested this dratted idea to Mom and Dad. Humph again. I woke up to loud music playing from the taxi's radio. "Shut it, will you?" I growled at the driver. He didn't reply. He was staring out the window. "Lazy fool," I muttered to myself. Then I stepped out- and tripped. I took a deep breath and picked myself up off the stones. Stones? Hey, a cobblestone road. Cool. That was when I caught sight of my new home. Also very cool.

I'm Anna. Anna Kerr. Seriously, Anna, I don't think you need to introduce yourself like James Bond. Shut up and get out of MY part of the story, Victoria. I thought we agreed that nobody would interfere with another person's retelling. Besides, you introduced yourself like James Bond. Whatever. Victoria! Anyways, before I was very rudely interrupted: I'm Anna Kerr, an eighteen-year-old actress going to my cousin's house. Unlike the others, I knew I was going to Victoria's. My mom had mentioned her name to me. Of course, I acted like I didn't know her. I wasn't supposed to. But that's another story…. So I wasn't surprised up until I stepped out of my car and found myself staring at an incredibly huge palace with the words Wright Manor on a plaque.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Prophecy and a Delightful Surprise (and some other stuff)_**

I raced down the front steps, taking five of them at a time. Then, when I caught sight of the four faces gazing back at me in complete astonishment, I froze- and very nearly toppled over. Regaining my balance, I never lost sight of Ashleigh, Clementia, Salina, and Anna. Yup, I knew who they were. And if I had known those names, then I never would have even felt the tiniest flame of anger. For those four names were so recognizable and beloved, that I never felt anything, but roaring tides of surprise and happiness. But then, out of the blue, everything went completely black (excuse the really stupid color pun) except us and a voice rang out of nowhere….

_"O Phantasea, keeper of Magic throughout the worlds, your spirit has once again arisen to protect the walls of the dimensions and restore normal order against an unseen and unheard force of darkness, threatening to break down those sacred walls. O, Will of Nature, accept your gift and become our protector and keeper. All Magic bestows upon you this honor, in the hope that you shall be able vanquish, or at least, be able to keep this evil from combining the worlds because of your great power and with all respect, we wish that the legendary warrior inside of you, Mo- wait a moment, you are not Moon. Actually, I stand corrected. You are Moon, but not just Moon. You are also Sun, Sky, Earth, and Light. Most unusual, all five Phantaseas at once….How in the name of Magic? This is much more of a grave matter than I estimated…..O Phantaseas, excuse my diverted attention."_

At that point, Ash totally couldn't resist opening her big mouth, which was always asking questions, Actually, I was thinking that whoever was talking was totally off their rocker. I would have said so, too, if Ash didn't start. "Um, pardon me, ma'am, but I think you've got the wrong girls."

"Girls? Girls! You are children?" Suddenly, a beautiful middle-aged woman appeared in front of us. There was a glow of every color you can think of that seemed to surround her.

"Wow. The time is indeed too urgent, which is why the Phantasea of the era came early, with all of the other Phantaseas….. Good bye, girls…..Phantaseas. We will see each other again very soon…"

And she disappeared. Just like that. But she was correct in essentials. We all would feel her presence at certain times of the day afterwards. And soon after, she would materialize in front of us and explain what she'd been babbling about. And then, when comprehension would dawn on our faces, it would soon be replaced be horror and shock because of the realization of what we were facing. But at that moment, all of us just pushed that complicated greeting aside and collapsed on each other with heaps of giggles(not me, of course. I was never a giggler.).

_**Chapter 3: One Year Later**_

Yeah, so this is where we are now. One year later. So, let me bring you up to speed. Before that, I'm going to introduce myself properly. I'm 21-year-old Ashleigh Greene. Nice to meet you and all that other stuff. Now, all of us have settled well into Victoria's by now. In fact, we were really happy there in about a week. The Wright Manor is absolutely wonderful. It has, like, tons of rooms and the most awesome library! There's a tower for each of us and our rooms, which are like apartments, actually. And….It's just totally cool! Anyway, you can see how excited I am so you get the idea. I do miss my mom, but I get what she's saying. Living by myself, it's really incredible. Vicky's been living alone since she was eight. No wonder she's so independent.

Now, you see, all of us don't really like to talk about ourselves, because then we would seem somewhat conceited. So, I'm going to take up that job. Me. Ashleigh Greene. All modesty aside, I'm the Sun and Fire Phantasea. I'm 21. I just love reading, school, and those sorts of things. So I guess you can call me the braniac of the group. But along with that I am sort of a fashionista. I am always insisting Victoria change out of her regular black leather outfit and into something slightly fancy. Or maybe curl her hair. But her look's the new fashion, so now I can't say much. I have shoulder-length black straight/wavy hair. My eyes are a hazel color. I'm kinda short, with a slightly curvy body. I'm pretty pale. I am, more or less, a perfect contrast to Vicky and Clemms, both of which are really tall and slim.

Vicky is a weird girl. She's the Moon and Water Phantasea and therefore, we are really different from each other. Victoria is an extremely athletic tomboy. She could beat up any boy, of any size. She's really sarcastic and you don't want to get on her bad side. She seriously has temper issues. But, when you're not trying to get on her bad side, she can make you laugh and enjoy yourself easily. I guess she's the athletic, funny, and reckless one. Victoria's very mysterious and secretive in some ways. Nobody's allowed in her tower. Only she can go into her horse's stable. She insists on cooking, but her cooking's awesome, so I don't complain. She doesn't like talking about her past. She was born in London, and then moved to Johns Creek, Georgia, U.S.A at the age of eight by herself, so she speaks with an American accent. (Notice: I'm not going in any special order. I'm just trying to get all the info in.) Her fashion sense is terrible, but somehow everybody loves it. She always wears some shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black boots. And when she does put on nail polish, it's black or a French manicure. She considers pink as one of her archenemies. She's not Goth, though. Not exactly the depressed type. But she never judges anybody, except people like Clemms from time to time. She's even taller than Clemms, even though she's the 2nd youngest at eighteen. Her eyes are one of her most beautiful features. They're a clear dark blue. Her full lips are the color of soft roses. Her hair falls to her waist. It was red when she was born, and that's the color of her parents' hair, but most of the time it looks dark brown. Only in a lot of sunlight does it show up as red. She also has a few natural blond highlights. She has a tan. She never has to worry about her body, which is a fact that irritates Clemms. She can pig out all day but stay perfectly slim. Maybe that's because she doesn't eat anything sweet unless it's chocolate. She loves us, though she doesn't express it often. If anybody tries to pick on any of us, she'll make sure they won't even be 50 feet around us for the next week. Her best friends are mostly guys, and she's the captain of all the athletic teams, except cheerleading. She considers Clemms, head cheerleader, and all her friends 'airheads'. They don't say anything back to her face, obviously. Don't ever bet against Victoria. She'll win. Poker, Blackjack, you name it. She's already really rich, but she believes that if you don't win something fairly (and all the time), the victory feeling is not in the victory. She jumps at a chance to embarrass someone, but she can be really sweet and generous at times, so she's really popular. For example, she got Clemms, Anna, Sel, and I our cars. I have a beautiful red punch buggy. Her car is a bright canary yellow Porsche.

Moving on to Clemms. Clementia Poesy is just incredibly beautiful. She's the Sky and Air Phantasea. She has blond straight hair that flows down to her waist. She's pretty tall, too. Her huge eyes are aquamarine. Her cheekbones stand out. She's flexible enough to be head cheerleader. She's a bubbly kind of person who everybody loves. She was born in France, and she's living here now. She's really popular, but not as influencing as Victoria. Clemms loves to daydream. She's pretty sharp, but when her head's up in space, she can be a little….well…..slow. Her car's a silver Porsche convertible. She's twenty-four.

Ahhh….here we are. Salina Gomez. Sel is one of kind. She's the Earth and Life Phantasea. She has a black bob for her hair and beautiful brown eyes. She's short and slim. She's cute and pretty funny, too. She's a lot like Victoria, nice at times, rude at times, sarcastically funny at times… They're really close. Best friends, you could say (except maybe for Taylor). They're always hanging out together. She adores Victoria, and Victoria's especially protective and close to her in return. Salina is part of Victoria's popular group at school. She's the youngest, at seventeen. That's probably why we call her cute and adorable although she's a full-fledged beauty. Her car's a dark blue convertible.

Now, we come to my fifth and probably most intriguing cousin, Anna Kendrick. She's wow. In looks, she's naturally pretty. She has straight brown hair, a pretty face, and a slightly curvy and short body, like me. But on the inside, she's incredibly creative. And when she draws, you just wonder why she became an actress when she could have been the next Leonardo DaVinci. She has a great clear voice, not too high, not too low. She prefers to be sweet and non-disputatious. She's always cheerful, but quiet. Though when, somebody insults her, she won't forget it. She's the Light and Electricity Phantasea. For that reason, her skin always seems to glow. She's 19. Her car's a black Element.

Now, to bring you completely up to speed. One year passed pretty quickly. There was not too much related to our new lives, so Clemms, Anna, Sel, and I just had to focus on settling in. We all go to the Star school establishment thing. High school and college are both in the same building, which is convenient because Sel's still in high school. I've got a boyfriend, James Maslow. Clemms is currently dating Kendall Schmidt. Joe Jonas is dating Anna. Sel and Victoria are single. We soon discovered something about James and Kendall which really couldn't be hidden, seeing as we're now…..Okay, so I'll explain. Afterwards, Qefreit (the woman who spoke the Prophecy) came and told us we were Phantaseas, people who have access to one of the 2 main worlds besides the one we're living in. But, she told us, we're more than that. We're Phantasea Idols- we have access to both worlds and can open the portals to two more each. There are five Spirits of the Idols, each having a certain power over some part of Nature. Only one is supposed to come during each era of evil. This time, apparently the evil was extremely powerful and we all were incarnated. James and Kendall are both regular Phantaseas. Oh, and I forgot Taylor, Victoria's best friend. Taylor Lorell's also a regular Phantasea. See, we take on a different form for each world. Right now, it's like we're all three different people with three different personalities. We aren't allowed to mix the three worlds, but that's easy to manage because we can make time freeze in one world while we're in another. But soon, we didn't have any control over that. All because Victoria became careless.

**_Chapter 4: And So We Basically go to Tear Down the Walls_**

"Guys, wait up." I ran a brush through my hair and grabbed my bag from the corner. I raced down half the flight of stairs from my tower before I remembered I had an elevator. Well, darn. "C'mon Sel. Everybody else's left." Vicky appeared in front of me. "Would you stop it with the transporting thing? It's getting really annoying." I complained. Actually, I was irritated that I forgot that I could do that, too. Victoria grinned like she could read my mind. I couldn't help but grin back. "BTW, Salina, did you really want to wear your pajamas to school?" she asked, smirking. I looked down at myself and I suddenly saw an image of Miley Cyrus and her groupies laughing at me in my Snoopy PJs. "Dang, I'll be right back."

"No need."Victoria said. Suddenly, I felt really wet. Then I realized water suddenly surrounded me. Just as quickly it had come, it left, and I was wearing my favorite outfit.

"Thanks." We rushed into her hybrid- I'm obviously an environmentalist and don't like using an extra car unnecessarily. We arrived at school just in time. Our friends were in the cafeteria, talking about what they did over the weekend. See, all five of us cousins belong to different social groups. Ash is in the fashionable braniac group (there aren't really any classic nerds in Hollywood), Clemms is with the popular cheerleaders (yes, there are unpopular ones), and Anna is in the group of people who are popular, but can't really be described. Our group is popular, but not in the pretty cheerleader way. All of us are just cool- reserved but funny and somewhat sociable. Well, except for Jordyn. She's the sweetest and most cheerful person I've ever met. As we walked over to them, we could hear April talking about her new song, Jamie talking about how late her older sister, Bianca, comes every night, Jordyn talking about how she's planning to remix one of her songs, Kiara talking about the new episode she's filming for her show, Emma talking about her aunt's new movie, Bridgette talking about her new show, and Sara freaking out about her new manicure and that stupid math test. As soon as we sat down, the bell rang. Victoria grumbled under her breath. I checked our schedules. Somehow, all of us were in the same class for 1st, 3rd, and 7th period. I suspected Victoria, but I obviously wasn't gonna say anything.

After school, I came home with Ash, because Victoria (team captain) had basketball practice. I was surprised to see Taylor raiding the fridge. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at basketball practice, or did Victoria kick you off finally?"

"We had basketball practice? Well, damn, Victoria told me practice was cancelled!" He raced out the door.

A few hours later, Victoria strolled in. "Hey, what happened to Taylor?" I asked.

"He has to stay there a few hours on detention for not showing up for practice on time. You know how Coach is." She replied smugly. I laughed.

"You are so mean!" I managed between giggles.

"Yeah, well, that's me." She said airily.

Ash sprinted down the stairs. I'd never seen her run so fast. "Victoria, did you or did you not freeze time when we left the HP domain? I was talking to Qefreit, and she said that time wasn't frozen there. And you're the only one who can do the freezing time thing."

Victoria turned an ugly shade of purple. "Wait, when are you talking about? I'm not sure if I did it last time." I gasped in horror.

Ash's eyes widened. "Do you know what you did? We've been missing for over three days! They're obviously gonna be suspicious- no, not suspicious, they'll be worried to death! If we go back, they're gonna ask questions and we'll be revealed!"

"Ohmygod. No, no, no, no, NO! This cannot be happening!" I screeched. They stared at me.

"It is, Sel." Ash said softly, as if just realizing I was just there. In her defense, I _was _curled up in a ball on the big fluffy thing we call a chair.

"But all the extraordinary things for those domains just ended, and we've just started living normal lives, with the Volturi and Voldemort gone! They'll become involved in all of this. We can't just take that away from all of them! "I screamed hysterically. Later on, Victoria told me that I looked "pretty pathetic and deranged, kinda like an insane criminal". I thought that description was modest, considering how I felt anyway.

"Some people should have thought of that before they went and neglected their duties!" Ash yelled, red-faced, at Victoria. My shock was gone at that. Yeah, she had a point, but nobody, _nobody, _messes with my favorite cousin, especially the one who's taken it upon her to make sure no harm ever comes to me, or Ash! So, why the _hell_ was Ash yelling at her? My fury came, without any warning or control, and suddenly Ash was covered in roots, tree bark, vines, leaves, and all that stuff. I walked up to her, somehow feeling more powerful than I had two minutes ago. I spoke through my gritted teeth. "Excuse me, but last time I checked it was Victoria saving your dumb butt at that time you panicked when Mrs. Weasley asked you what you were doing upstairs. So, if anyone's making them suspicious, _it's not_ _her_." I was proud of myself for holding my ground in front of Ash's fiery face.

"Listen, Sel, do _not _interfere with this, OKAY?" She said the last word with such force that my whole body felt on fire, but I held my ground.

"I'm not going anywhere while _she's _here." I flicked a finger back toward Victoria.

"LISTEN, THAT'S ENOUGH! OKAY, IT'S MY FAULT, BUT ARE WE GONNA FIX THIS DAMNED MESS OR STAND HERE LIKE FOOLS ARGUING ABOUT IT? AND IF ANY OF YOU TRY ANYTHING ON EACH OTHER, I'LL MAKE SURE IT'S THE LAST TIME YOU MOVE!" Victoria roared furiously. And none of us doubted her. So we went and got Clemms and Anna, Ash and I still glaring at each other. Don't worry, Vicky didn't see us.

_**Chapter 5: Getting everybody together, in my opinion, took a long time.**_

"Finally!" I shrieked. "Ohmygod. FINALLY the Estee Lauder perfume's in stores!" Victoria rolled her eyes at Sel. Anna smirked. Like they could do any better on an awesome sale.

Ash took a deep breath and patiently explained, "Clemms, we get it. You're excited about perfume. But this is more monumental. We have to reveal ourselves." She shot a look at Victoria, making Sel step forward. Victoria grabbed Sel's arm in time. Whoa. Talk about a chain reaction.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm excited about that, too. I really am. But first, we've got to go to the mall."

"No, Clemms! We're going to the domains NOW. Okay?"

"Fine, whatever. See if I let you borrow it…" I huffed. I created a portal, throwing my hands in midair and then separating them as if I was pushing an elevator open. We were in my bedroom, so no one saw.

"Wait a sec! What about Ken, James, and Taylor? Aren't they coming?" I asked, dissolving the portal.

"Oh yeah….We need all freaks present." Victoria muttered. She whipped out her cell, and we all crowded around her. She was online, on her email address (stars don't text often. Surprising, huh?).

**VWRIGHT: **We r going 2 domains- coming?

**TAYLORL28: **Y?

**KENDALL: **Ya Y?

**JAMESMASLOW: **Ditto.

**VWRIGHT: **Drastic. Huge & Drastic. C ya?

**TAYLORL28:** Fine

**KENNY:** Yup.

**JAMESMASLOW: **K.

Victoria snapped her phone shut. "They'll be here in ….28 seconds." Ash and I rushed to do our hair, while Victoria, Anna, and Sel transported downstairs, waiting for the guys. As soon as we explained it to them, we all agreed to go to the HP domain first. It was like Victoria said, "Let's take the dangerous one last."

"How is the T domain dangerous?" Kendall wondered out loud. He wasn't from that world, unlike the rest of us.

"Don't ask." Anna said warily, glancing at Vicky, who looked away. She opened the portal this time. We quickly slipped through it, and found ourselves in Ginny Weasley's bedroom. Time to get this shopping trip started! Okay, not a shopping trip. Same difference.

_**Chapter 6: Well, They Took It Pretty Well, Considering…**_

I flipped my long red hair over my shoulder. Now, I wasn't Victoria Wright. I was officially Ginny Weasley. Red-haired, five foot eight, slim, popular, athletic, seventeen-year-old Ginny Weasley. My friend, Hermione Granger, or as you know her Ashleigh, was standing next to me. She had brown bushy hair, was shorter than me, eighteen, and dressed considerably casually. On her other side was the constant source of irritation for me, my sister-in-law, Fleur Delacour, or as you know her Clementia, standing at the same height as me. She was twenty-one. Her blond silver hair flowed down to her waist. God, she was only_ part_ veela! Why the hell is that such a big deal? On my other side was my oddball friend Luna Lovegood, or as you know her Salina. She had long white-blond slightly frizzy hair, was also seventeen, and well, is not really considered cool by most kids at Hogwarts, but I'm always there for her. And seeing as I'm her best friend, nobody really has the guts to make fun of her. On her side, was Angelina Johnson. Pretty, athletic, popular, sweet Angelina- you know, Anna. My older brother, Bill, Kendall, whatev (who happened to have the same red hair and height as me), was grinning at Taylor and James, who were looking completely clueless.

Anyways, we could hear wailing downstairs. "Mum." I muttered. I sprinted downstairs with Ang on my heels; Luna, Hermione, and Fleur close behind her, in that order. I skidded to a stop as soon as I entered the kitchen. My mother was sitting cross-legged on the floor, crying her eyes out-probably because of me and Bill. My dad was next to her, obviously trying to calm her down. My brothers and Harry were standing around them awkwardly, all looking distraught. (Well, now that was satisfying.) Then Percy looked up.

"Ginny? Bill?" He asked looking completely shocked. Mum's head shot up.

"Ginny! Bill! Fleur! Hermione! Oh, Luna!' she cried out in one breath. Then she flew at us, enclosing us in a huge hug.

"Mum, you're strangling us!' I gasped.

She released us at last. When she finally calmed down enough to talk clearly and we'd all settled down in the living room, of course, the first question asked was….

"WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU?"God, Mum could be seriously scary at times. I sneaked a glance at Taylor and James, who were both looking absolutely terrified. Resisting the urge to snicker, I opened my mouth to reply when Fleur went, "Oh, we weren't actually in ze world…." French folk, I tell you. Anyways, Mum was all baffled after that. I sent Hermione a mental message to open her big mouth now. We don't have that power, so it was really kinda stupid, but hey, it doesn't hurt to try. Apparently, it worked. Either that or Hermione has a natural instinct to answer all questions. I believe the latter. Throughout her explanation of us being Phantaseas and what the hell that was, Mum stared wide-eyed, her eyes occasionally flipping back towards the rest of us. Dad sunk into a chair and listened. Everybody else just stood there gawking at the rest of us. I felt somewhat shy, especially when Harry's gaze turned to me. And that happens really rarely. Oh, not a guy staring at me- me feeling shy.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Charlie, my older and Bill's younger brother, said, speaking for the rest of our audience. "You guys are Phantaseas, meaning you can travel between two magical worlds and make another two yourself?" We'd already told him we could bring back to life anybody who had died in the last twenty years, and brought back George. After many tearful reunions (well, the tearful part was mostly Mum.), we had gotten back on the subject.

Hermione interrupted, "No, they're already made; we just open the portal for us and other Phantaseas. And we're Phantasea idols- we're the only ones who can open sealed portals and cause the making of other Phantaseas. And the worlds are actually called domains."

"Um, okay." Charlie said. He looked totally confused, and I didn't blame him. On top of that, Hermione speaks so fast, you know…

That's when Fred and George took advantage of the awkward situation and spoke up.

Fred said, "Who knew our sister would turn out with extraordinary magical powers beyond our wildest dreams?"

George grinned at me, "Who would have guessed?"

I scowled at them.

Taylor, who obviously is too stupid (not really; I dunno what brought this one on) to notice the incredible family resemblance between all us Weasleys (bright red hair and freckles), went, "Who?"

"Duh." I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. His eyes flashed towards me and away again, back to my family.

Everybody looked at Taylor and James, who immediately turned their gazes to the ground.

"This is Taylor Lorell and James Maslow. Taylor's a family friend and James is Hermione's boyfriend/husband in two lives. Taylor's in those two lives, too." I quickly said, just to see if I could beat Hermione to it. Then I realized she wouldn't have answered anyway- the introduction was just a bit embarrassing especially in front of her boyfriend and my brother, Ron, whose eyes, yup, just went to Hermione in an accusing way. I personally looked at James, who noticed and tried to hide a smile unsuccessfully.

"Nice to meet you." Dad shook hands with both Taylor and James, breaking the tense moment. It looked weird, because while my dad was tall, Taylor and James worked out and still towered over him with their huge muscles. "How about everybody quickly gets ready for dinner?" And that was it. My parents went into the kitchen, whispering to each other. The others stayed back to talk with us. Charlie squeezed both me and Bill into one hug saying it was great to have us back.. George joked a bit more about me. Percy gave me and Bill a quick hug then dashed back upstairs to work . He'd been recruited into the new, improved, and rebuilt Ministry. Ron hugged Hermione with a wary eye on a smirking James. He gave me and Bill hugs and then dragged Hermione outside saying something about getting fresh air. As soon as he was out the door, James and I burst into laughter. "So he's like her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, and my obnoxious brother." I managed to get out.

"I'll go help out," he said, struggling with a straight face.

When everybody else left, I realized it was only Taylor, Harry , and I left in the room. Awkward much?

"And you must be Harry Potter."Taylor said, reaching out to shake his hand.

Harry looked perplexed. "You've heard of me?"

"Of course, man, you're like a legend!" Taylor said.

"Hey, Harry." I said uncomfortably. While I was already dangerously in love with him, I was aware that I was considered a prize by most guys. After reading the books by J.K. Rowling, I realized exactly how minor I was in his life. Hermione, who was one of his best friends, still held more importance. It wasn't me who he confided his biggest secrets in. Nor was it I who he asked to come with him to search for the Horcruxes. So, for the last month (A/N sorry if I said year, its been only a month in this world) I'd been avoiding any mention of our previous relationship-and his stunning, mysterious, and searching green eyes, which I now found myself gazing into. All the unspoken things between us for the last year were understood.

"Vicky? Vic? You okay?" Taylor's voice jolted me back to reality. I grabbed his arm, and pulled him outside, sincerely hoping Harry would think he had a chance of losing me when he saw how close Taylor and I was. I was also relying on the fact that most of the girls back at school drooled over Taylor.

"Wha-? Don't you want to say anything to Harry?" Taylor was confused.

"No." And then I explained my whole predicament to him in three minutes and forty-two seconds. He never interrupted once. After I finished, he agreed to help me. See? This is why he's my best friend in all the worlds. He and I were meant to be together, but things don't always work out as planned.

"Thanks, Jake," I used his other domain's nickname. I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, which made him smile. We headed outside for dinner with the others. Oh, at least the easy part was over now.

_**Chapter 7: Now to Suffer a Certain Someone's Wrath. Thanks a lot, Bella**_

(A/N: This is Anna 's POV)

At dinner at the Weasley's it was decided that after a good night's sleep, we could go to the Twilight domain. Ginny had problems with this arrangement, but finally agreed. She was the one who only needed twenty-four hours of sleep to be fine for a whole month, being the Moon Phantasea. So for the night she took off to our regular world for a photo shoot she had to attend- she has a really odd schedule. But then again, as the Moon Phantasea she doesn't have to sleep...I slept in her room with Hermione and Luna. When I woke up around eight, I was surprised to see Ginny and Hermione deep in an intense conversation which I caught snippets of:

"I think it's better if you confront him rather than avoid him."

"But the way he's been treating me, you'd think I'd have some right to-"

"Yeah, but what about when he finds out that you were just pretending that something's going on between Taylor? He'll know you still care."

"That's not going to happen. Both of us are great actors. Plus, Jake really did love me once."

"He can hear the truth from someone else. FYI, I'm pretty sure Taylor still loves you. "

"Yeah, I know all about your crazy theory. And anyways, I never actually said I was involved with Jake. Things often do seem romantic between us, but they never are. You know that."

They went back to whispering, but it didn't a rocket scientist to figure out what they were talking about.

Back in the kitchen an hour later , Ginny opened up the portal. Then she asked, tentatively, "Do you all want to come? Or…."

Her parents looked at each other. They weren't expecting this.

"Um, we'd all love to, dear." Her dad said.

Taylor moved toward Ginny and whispered in her ear, "If you think having more people will calm him down, you so don't know him."

Ginny shrugged," But it's worth a shot."

And then we appeared on the other side of the portal.

Ginny had become Bella Swan Cullen, a beautiful vampire and the newest to Carlisle's coven. Her sister-in-law, the tiny vampire Alice Cullen (Hermione) was grinning up at her. Fleur had turned into her other sister-in-law (also a vampire), Rosalie Hale. James was now Jasper, Alice's husband and yet another vampire. Taylor was now Bella's best friend (and werewolf), Jacob Black. She clutched his arm tightly. I was the very much human nineteen-year-old Jessica Stanley, so I wasn't nearly as riveting as the others. Luna had become Angela Weber, also human. We both had now been going to college so it was surprising to find ourselves in front of our old high school, the one that we had all gone to.

"So here we are, fine, unharmed…Completely alive." Bella said out loud. The others from the HP domain looked at her like she was crazy (of course, only halfway- they were still stunned by her vamp beauty). But a voice did answer her.

"Do you know hard it's been for us, for _**me**_, to not know where you are?" The beautiful, melodic voice was barely controlling its fury. Great. He was invisible.

"No, Edward! It's not like that. I would never hide anything from you willingly! You know that! I had to…We had to. I'm sorry, but we really didn't mean to hurt you or anybody else." Bella pleaded.

Edward seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "Then I'm sorry, but I still wish you'd have told me. Anyways, how did you all besides Bella manage to keep this from me?"

Alice piped up, "Our mentor said it was impossible for you to hear any thoughts about Phantaseas."

Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme also came into view. I could see Bella's almost-topaz-still-kinda-red eyes. They'd been relieved when they saw Edward calm down, but now they were searching worriedly now. She bit her lip and looked up at Edward as people hugged and kissed around them. He stared back as if he could look at her forever. Which he probably could. "Renesmee?"

"She's at Charlie's." Then, as if he couldn't stand it any longer, he closed the distance between them with one step and swept her off her feet. The move wasn't lost on everybody else. Harry narrowed his eyes at Edward, as did all her brothers _and _(ooh, this is juicy gossip) _Jacob_. Ron seemed to be almost as mad when Alice gave Jasper a quick kiss before going to hug Esme.

"You have no idea how painful it was for me." He whispered.

Watching them together nearly broke my heart. Both of them were perfect for each other. The way they looked at each other- it wasn't gooey, no, it was just right and beautiful like the sun setting after the perfect day. I wish Mike Newton would look at me like that, but, no, he was too busy crushing on Bella even though she was now happily married with a daughter, Renesmee. Hell, I wish Fred would look at me like

Back at the beautiful Cullen house in the woods, Mr. Weasley and Carlisle were talking about the difference between the Twilight and HP domains. Mrs. Weasley and Esme were getting along quite well. The Cullend had this kind of charm. Bella, Edward, and Jacob were deep in conversation about Renesmee, no doubt. Alice was lost in her train of thought while she sat beside quiet Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were whispering at a frequency that only vampires or werewolves could understand. The rest of the Weasleys, Angela, Harry and I were seated at a couch to the side, trying to keep up with the others.

A/N I'm not done with the last chapter but I really wanted to publish what I got so far and can anyone tell me how to separate the chapters? Run-on sentence...I'm a total grammar geek.


End file.
